


The Leaves on the Trees

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Friendship, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Sex Pollen, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spock and Kirk are exposed to sex pollen. McCoy isn't. He gets caught between Kirk and Spock. Dub-con, at first, but McCoy is accepting of it by the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leaves on the Trees

"Damn it, Jim, that hurts!" Bones yells as he is thrown to the leafy ground.

For a second, he gasps, trying to get back the breath he lost. Above his head is a yellow, orange, and red forest. It almost looks like Autumn on Earth except he doesn't recognize most of the trees he sees. Suddenly he feels 200 pounds of Vulcan rest on top of him, arousal pressing into this stomach. Bones groans in frustration. Whatever had happened to Jim and Spock, he was immune to it.

A pair of warm, pink lips are on his, and he turns his head away. He loves Jim--they're best friends, after all--, but this is too much, too fast. Jim lets out a sigh of frustration. Hands grab the sides of his face and the lips are back. This time they're more gentle. Yeah, he doesn't mind some sweet, slow kisses from Jim he supposes. He's been in worse situations. Spock begins to rut against him through both of their sets of clothes. Bones' cock is starting to get interested against his wishes.

"Jim, Spock," he begins, "you both're gonna regret this when whatever you've got is out of your systems."

When he tries to reason with them, appealing to Spock's usual way of thinking. The Vulcan in question then whispers in his ear that he wishes that McCoy would either be quiet or put his mouth to better use. Bones groans when he feels deft fingers tugging on his pants button and zipper. One hand was Spock's, the other's was Jim's. Bones thinks maybe he doesn't really have a say in this. It excites and terrifies him in ways he has never experienced.

Bones puts up one last fight, twisting and pushing. They're doing this for all the wrong reasons. These are his two best friends in the whole galaxy. Spock licks his ear, and he shudders. They are so warm...

Suddenly he feels himself being flipped over, knees tucked up to his stomach as his black slacks get pulled down his thighs. He feels a cool breeze across his backside until something chilly and wet runs down his ass. Oh. Jim has grabbed the lubricant from his medical kit. He feels Spock's fingers prep him for a while until he almost starts complaining that he just wants to be left alone, goddamn it, when he feels something larger than fingers begin to press into him. Something that doesn't feel human.

His eyes squeeze shut tight as Spock slides all the way in. He's so _big_ , taking up all the room in his virgin ass. He winces at the first few thrusts. 

"You're hurting," he moans.

Soft, gentle hands come up to his shoulders and massage the tense muscles. Jim silently strokes his reddened cheeks, hands running all the way back through his hair.

"I will strive to be careful with you, Doctor," Spock murmurs.

He opens his blue eyes and sees himself and the golden trees reflected in Jim's own. The sight almost makes him come right there.

"Jim," he pleads.

He doesn't know what he wants, but he knows Jim will give it to him.

Bones feels himself be lifted off the gold-brown ground so he's kneeling with Spock still in and behind him. He looks down and sees Jim crawl up to his reluctant erection. He knows what Jim is about do a second before he does it. Spock holds him about the waist to keep himself from slipping out when Bones arcs forward into Kirk's mouth. The sharp gasp he lets out echoes around them, along with the one Spock finally permits to escape his own mouth.

As much as Bones doesn't want to admit it, that one keen that escaped the First Officer was pretty damn hot. But he can barely concentrate on Spock when Jim is lapping at him like a bowl of cream. He involuntarily clenches around Spock a few times, but the only response he receives is Spock ducking his head into Bones' neck.

Jim continues his work until his own panting fill his ears. He getting so close. Especially with Jim's attentiveness and Spock's easy thrusts slowly driving him to the edge in a slow burn. If he could just get Spock to break again, he knows he'll be through.

"Damn it, just do it! Damn pointy-eared, green blooded bastard!" he grinds out between clenched teeth.

He doesn't want it to be over until Spock gives in. And finally, whether he's acting or he means it, that little whine is released, and Bones comes right then and there. He feels Spock tense behind him and follows shortly after him. 

Jim takes longer, having had to wait for Spock's turn to be over, but now it's his chance.

"Bones?" Jim asks, hazel eyes wide and searching, lips parted in an aroused pant.

"Alright, Jim. Alright."

He lies back against the grass again, and Jim tugs his pants and boots the rest of the way off before putting the doctor's ankles on his shoulders. Bones winces at the stretch in his hamstrings; he's not as flexible as he once was. Jim tries to hold back, but the leaves on the trees won't let him. 

He leans over his friend to whimper in his ear, "I'm sorry, Bones," before thrusting all the way in, in, in. Jim is smaller than Spock, but he is forceful and strong. Small gasps escape Bones' mouth as Jim occasionally strikes his prostate when he shoves inside. He's so oversensitive that tears prick his eyes because his legs burn and his ass aches. Jim takes forever to come, but with Bones' kind encouragement and a hand in his friend's hair, Jim comes too.

They lay on the forest floor looking up at the bright blue sky with the softest looking clouds drifting past. The only noise other than the wind whispering in the leaves is their harsh panting. A cool breeze blows over them which makes Bones realize that he should clean himself off with his blue over-shirt (he's got more in his cabin on the ship) and readjust his black slacks and boots. Jim and Spock do the same.

Spock is the first to say something.

"Doctor McCoy, if we, if I, have harmed you, please allow me to--"

"Don't, Spock. Please. I just _can't_ right now."

When they beam back aboard their ship, it's awkward for the three of them. When they see each other in the mess hall, Bones can tell that Jim is uncomfortable and feeling guilty. He supposes Spock feels the same way because he didn't comment on an outburst he made about something trivial, something Spock said in passing. Spock simply nodded and walked away. They were treating him like glass.

"Shouldn't I be the one who's feeling uncomfortable?" he thinks to himself, and decides that they all need to have a talk.

He invites them to his quarters for a drink, and they both accept. Jim walks into his best friend's room after their shifts are over, and Bones can tell he's about to get a litany of apologies that he doesn't want. As the "I'm sorrys" start, Spock enters the room, and he too opens his mouth to say something.

"Did it ever occur to either of you that I'm okay?" he asks, arms crossed in front of him.

Both men shut their mouths. That wasn't the response they were expecting. Ranting, raving, and hatred perhaps, but not acceptance.

"Maybe I've come to accept that you both had to rely on me."

He waits for one of them to say something but neither does. Bones rolls his eyes; he supposes he'll just have to prove his point. He turns to his right and grabs Jim's face in both his hands and places a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulls away and spins to his left to stand on his tip toes to do the same to Spock. It is a gesture of friendliness rather than the driving lust of their encounter, and this time he is the one controlling the action.

"Do you understand?" he asks.

Jim nods and Spock kindly takes his hand, engaging in that old Vulcan tradition. He knows hands are the most vulnerable part of a Vulcan. Bones thinks this maybe is the most content he has been in days. They can move on from this, he thinks. They will be okay.


End file.
